


2021.

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [59]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: I’ve been having this idea bouncing around my head for a bit: What if there was a personification of the year and they had to carry the Earth’s spirit for a year and protect it?
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	2021.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a tiktok to this, i just can't find it.  
> enjoy!  
> -ky

Virgil was waiting.

It was misty and near midnight when he finally saw the old year come into view, a bold 2020 tattooed on his forehead. He carried himself slowly and Virgil could see that the year had a mask on as he paused, still a few feet away from Virgil.

They were strange creatures, the years. Looking human and yet not, they wandered the world for 365 days before passing Earth to the next year.

Virgil took a step forward.

“I’m 2021.”

2020 was taller than him and Virgil could see a thousand lifetimes of pain in the old year’s eyes as he reached forward and gripped Virgil’s wrist.

Images.

Fire.

War threats.

A man of color fighting for the right to breathe.

Virgil pulled his hand out of 2020’s grip and sobbed, gasping for air. 2020 said nothing, but his eyes flickered with sympathy.

He grabbed Virgil’s hand this time.

Protests.

People getting sick and being forced out of jobs.

Wasps apparently(?)

Virgil felt thousands of memories flood him as 2020 passed his thoughts to him, to a young year who had yet to experience anything.

It was over faster than he could think and Virgil was left feeling disoriented. How was this all one year? What horrors would he have to face as he carried the Earth’s spirit?

2020 finally spoke, although he kept on the mask that he was wearing over his nose and mouth.

“I started out with hopes.”

2020 held out his hands and the Earth’s spirit materialized there. The thing was small and bruised and Virgil could see that 2020 had tried to bandage it the best he could.

“It’s ended with suffering.”

Virgil delicately accepted the spirit. It shivered and curled up in his hands. He looked up to make eye contact with the previous year.

“Keep it safe.”

“I will.” Virgil promised. 2020 nodded and pressed his forehead against Virgil’s and there was a burning there. When he pulled away, the 2020 was gone and the year had been passed to 2021.

2021 took a few steps away from Roman. “Stay safe.”

Roman laughed. “Don’t forget your mask new year. I’ll see you when your time is up.”

Then the old year and the new year walked away from each other, going in separate directions, one to the future and the other to rest.

…

The Timekeeper watched as 2021 left to walk among mortals for a year, holding onto the hopes and the spirits of the world.

He was quite a resilient little year, and the Timekeeper was sure that he would do his job well.

Virgil.

Protector.

A fitting name. The Timekeeper decided, even as Roman returned home and opened the door, sagging in relief for a chance to rest at last.

2021.

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated new year


End file.
